Lucy Has Her Eyes Examined
|season = 3 |number = 10 |overall = 77 |airdate = December 14, 1953 |production = 3-10 / 077 |imdb = tt0609261 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Changing the Boys' Wardrobe" |next = "Ricky's Old Girlfriend" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/NoBizShowBiz.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/SnakesHips.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/RaccoonFred.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/SnellenLucy.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Jitterbugs.jpg Lucy Has Her Eyes Examined was the 76th episode of I Love Lucy, also the 10th episode of Season 3 of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on December 14, 1953. Synopsis A visit to the eye doctor leaves Lucy's vision hopelessly blurred for the rest of the day. But that doesn't stop her from auditioning a jitterbug number at the club. Plot Lucy has to dance the jitterbug in a number at the Tropicana, but she unexpectedly gets drops in her eyes that drastically blur her vision. Trivia *Ricky's eyesight turns out to be fine, and the optometrist thinks that his headaches are just a result of stress. *Rather than going shopping for vanilla ice cream, Ricky simply borrows some from neighbor Mrs. Benson. *Lucy and the Mertzes sing a rousing rendition of "There's No Business Like Show Business" for Billy Parker. *Arthur "King Cat" Walsh was a professional jitterbugger in real life. *The song that Lucy and Arthur "King Cat" Walsh jitterbug to is called "Stompin' at the Savoy." *Lucy's pupils immediately dilate once the optometrist puts the drops in her eyes. The doctor says that he has never seen anyone's eyes react so quickly to the medication before. This may have been a way for the writers to emphasize Lucy's naturally large eyes. *Desi Arnaz also got to emphasize one of his eye talents when the optometrist asks Ricky to open his eyes as wide as he can. *Ricky's poor pronunciation of "homecoming" was not scripted. Desi really did have trouble saying that word. *Lucy and Ethel mention that the flapper cloche hat Lucy lends to Ethel for the Mertzes' "Varsity Drag" routine is the same flapper hat Lucy wore in episode #44. This is not true. The flapper hat Lucy wore for the Flapper Follies had different beading on it. The flapper hat from this episode resembles the one Lucy as Hazel wore in episode #35 more than the hat from the Flapper Follies. *The full show biz-filled slang headline about Bill Parker in Variety was "Parker preps prod for Pitt preme." *Ricky correctly read the lines P-E-C-F-D and F-E-O-P-B off of the Snellen chart at the optometrist's. Lucy incorrectly thought the lines read L-P-E-D and L-P-B-D. *In reality, dilating drops do not ruin somebody's vision to the extreme extent that happened to Lucy. The drops merely make things fuzzy and a bit blurry, where you're unable to pick out fine details. But not being able to tell people apart and running into things won't happen unless a person with really bad eyesight doesn't wear their eyeglasses. *The only part of this episode that is ambiguous and poorly explained is what was wrong with Lucy's eyesight to begin with. Her vision problems are never mentioned after this episode, so it can be assumed that the optometrist told her she was fine. But if this is the case, why did she perform so poorly on the Snellen test to begin with?! People without some sort of vision problem don't usually read the wrong letters! Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Dayton Lummus ... as Bill Parker *Arthur Walsh ... as Himself *Shepard Menken ... as Eye Doctor Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes